interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls Q2
Imagine:Q2.PNG Io es un campo. :en: I am a field. :no: Jeg er et felt. :pt: Eu sou um campo. :ra: Io soi un campo. :sv: Jag är ett fält. :le: Io es un kampe. In nostre realitate manifeste, omne conceptos e casos ha su opposito, como le duo polos in un magnete, e assi lor campo pro manifestation. :en: In our manifest reality every concept has its opposite, like the two poles of a magnet, and thus their field for manifestation. :no: I vår manifesterte virkelighet har ethvert konsept (begrep) sin motsetning i likhet med de to polene i en magnet, og derved sitt felt for manifestasjon. :pt: Em nossa realidade manifesta / visível, cada conceito e cada caso tem seu oposto, como os dois pólos de um ímã, e (tem) assim seu campo de manifestação / influência. :ra: In nostra realitate manifesta, cata concepto e cata caso ha su opposito, como los duos polos in un magnete, e (habe) assi su campo de manifestation. :sv: I vår manifesterade verklighet har varje begrepp sin motsvarighet i de två polerna i en magnet och sålunda sitt fält för manifestation. :le: In nostre realitate manifeste, kata koncepte e kase ha su oposite, komo le du poles in un magnete, e ha asi su kampe de manifestacion. Si le duo polos se confunde illos entra inexistentia, ubi il ni ha tempore ni spatio. :en: If the two poles merge they enter non existence, where there is neither time nor space. :no: Dersom de to polene blander seg (blir ett) går de over i non eksistens, hvor det verken er tid eller rom. :pt: Se os dois pólos se confundem, eles deixam de existir ou entram na inexistência, onde não há nem tempo nem espaço. :ra: Si los duos polos se confunden illos entran (la) inexistentia, ubil il ha ni tempore ni spatio. :sv: Om de två polerna slås ihop övergår de till icke-existens där det finns vare sig tid eller rum. :le: Si le du poles se konfunde, iles entra le inexistencie, ubi il ha ni tempore ni spacie. Cosmos vibra in un frequentia que se approxima al infinito, inter le statos de existentia e inexistentia. :en: Cosmos vibrates in a frequency that approaches infinity, between the states of existence and non existence. :no: Kosmos vibrerer i en frekvens som nærmer seg uendelig, mellom tilstandene av eksistens og non eksistens. :pt: O Cosmos vibra em uma freqüência que se aproxima do infinito, entre os estados de existência e inexistência. :ra: Le Cosmos vibra in una frequentia que se approxima al infinito, inter los statos de existentia et inexistentia. :sv: Kosmos vibrerar med en frekvens som närmar sig oändligheten, mellan tillstånden existens och icke-existens. :le: Le kosmos vibra in un frekuencie ke se aproxima al infinite, inter le states de existencie ed inexistencie. In le stato del infinito, ce que existe hic, se confunde e participa in un sol existentia. :en: In the state of infinity, that which exists here, merge and participate in a single existence. :no: I den uendelige tilstanden, vil det som eksisterer her, gå sammen i en singulær eksistens. :pt: No estado de infinidade, o que existe aqui se confunde em uma única existência e dela participa. :ra: In le stato de infinitate, lo que existe hic se confunde e participa in una sola existentia. :sv: I det oändliga tillståndet, kommer det som existerar här, att flyta samman till en singulär existens. :le: In le state de infinitate, lo ke existe hik, se konfunde e participa in un sol existencie. Assi le toto de cosmos ha un immediate contacto in tempore e spatio, que implica le presentia del passato e futuro e tote distantias. :en: Thus the totality of cosmos has an immediate contact in time and space, that implies the presence of the past and the future and all distances. :no: Slik har hele kosmos en umiddelbar kontakt i tid og rom, som innebærer tilstedeværelsen av fortiden og fremtiden og alle avstander. :pt: Dessa forma, a totalidade do cosmos tem um contato imediato no tempo e no espaço, o que implica a presença do passado e do futuro, bem como de todas as distâncias. :ra: Assi le toto del cosmos habe un contacto immediato in tempore et spatio, lo que implica la presentia del passato e futuro et de totas distantias. :sv: Sålunda har hela kosmos en samtidig kontakt i tid och rum som innebär närvaron av forntid och framtid och alla avstånd. :le: Asi le tote del kosmos ha un kontakte imediate in tempore e spacie, ke implika le presencie del pasate e future e de tote distancies. Assi le enigma del inexistentia del nunc es solvite. :en: Thus the enigma of the non existence of the now is solved. :no: Slik finner paradokset med nuets non eksistens sin løsning. :pt: Resolve-se assim o enigma da inexistência do agora. :ra: Assi le enigma de la inexistentia del nunc est solvito. :sv: Sålunda är gåtan icke-existensen och nuet löst. :le: Asi le enigme del inexistencie del nunk es solvite. Trollogia: Lection cinque. :en: Trollogy: Lesson five. :no: Trollogi: Leksjon fem. :pt: Trollogia: Lição cinco. :ra: Trollogia: Lection cinque. :sv: Trollogia: Lektion fem. :le: Trologie: Lekcion cinkue.